


Sway

by handelgamer



Series: Desperation - XIVWrite2020 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dancing, F/M, and vague descriptions therin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: Sudden music means sudden dancing!
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)
Series: Desperation - XIVWrite2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905949
Kudos: 1
Collections: #FFxivWrite Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge - Complete Works, #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	Sway

It was a pleasant day in Limsa Lominsa. The sun was shining, the sea breeze warm. The perfect day for a pleasant date. For the most part, Sanda and Mariko were browsing the marketplace in Limsa Lominsa, seeking new treasures, but mostly, it seemed that Mariko just made sure to stock up on more bait.

“Kami forefend, I do not want to know how your bag smells,” she said, watching him stuff some barely covered worms in.

“It was stuffed with a Namazu once; you really don’t,” he replied.

Just then, over the chatter of shoppers, music hit their ears. The two nodded in agreement and headed towards the sound. A band of adventurers had decided to set up at the aetheryte plaza. A light jaunty tune, one that could be-

A sudden and wonderful thought crossed her head. She could FINALLY dance with Mariko. Far too often did she dance to his music and think, _Hmm if only I could dance with Mariko oh wait he’s doing the tunes._ She span a suitably dramatic spin and leaned down, “Mariko, would you care to dance with me?”

“If you let me keep my feet on the ground, yes.”

_Darn, no swinging him up and around._ He began a jaunty little two step and she circled around him. The best way she figured she could do that would be to dance alongside him. Slowly, he saw her moves and tried best to mimic them, though it was clear she was the more skilled of the two when it came to dancing. But for all of his clumsy footwork, it was clear he was picking up quickly. They began to twirl and sway and their movements became more harmonious.

Quite like their music, they found a comfortable rhythm and kept going. Soon all eyes were upon them and the music seemed to get more frantic and yet, they danced on. On and on.

The music was rising, nearing its peak. Sanda saw Mariko stumble and before he could fall, she slid on her knees and caught him in her arms, as the music finished with it’s final few notes. The crowd erupted, not that Sanda noticed. Her eyes were on Mariko and his pretty blue ones. Thank the gods and the kami those hadn’t changed.

And then he leaned up and stole a kiss from her lips. “That was fun,” he whispered.

“Good, you needed some,” she whispered back. She quickly stood up and together, they bowed to the crowd, before turning and giving the musicians a generous tip. She gave Mariko a mischiveous grin. “Soooo, the Drowning Wrench and then we see what happens?” Sanda asked.

“Sounds like you already have a plan in mind but hey, I’m certainly game,” Mariko said, with a laugh. “Race ya!” He suddenly said and swiftly went off running, clearly not taking no for an answer.

Truly, Sanda’s type of man.

**Author's Note:**

> -vague hand gestures at descriptions-


End file.
